gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
In The Beginning (GTA SA)/сценарий
Сценарий и диалоги миссии In The Beginning в Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Перевод (Карл кладёт свой чемодан на конвеер в Международном аэропорту им. Фрэнсиса, Либерти-Сити) Карл Джонсон: После пяти лет на Восточном побережье, настало время вернуться домой. (Карл прибывает в международный аэропорт Лос-Сантос; у него звонит телефон) Карл (по телефону): Алло? Шон «Свит» Джонсон (по телефону): Карл, это Свит. Карл (по телефону): Как дела, Свит, чего тебе? Свит (по телефону): Мама… Она умерла, брат. (Карл берёт такси, которое позже останавливает полицейская машина) Офицер Фрэнк Тенпенни: Пассажир, руки вверх! (Карл выходит из такси и медленно шагает назад спиной к полицейским) Тенпенни: Стоп. На колени. Теперь ложись на живот. (Карл выполняет приказы Тенпенни) Тенпенни: Вот так вот. Я возьму это, Эрнандес. (Офицер Эрнандес отдаёт деньги Карла Тенпенни) Карл: Эй, это мои бумажки, чувак. Это мои деньги. Тенпенни: Это грязные деньги. Карл: Мои деньги, чувак. Офицер Эдди Пуласки: Эй, не беспокойся на счёт этого, я потрачу их потом. Тенпенни: Добро пожаловать домой, Карл. Рад возвращению? Ты же не забыл про нас, правда, парень? Карл: Конечно нет, офицер Тенпенни. Мне было просто интересно, почему вы так долго. Тенпенни: В машину его. (Эрнандес и Пуласки берут Карла, чтобы посадить на заднее сиденье полицейской машины) Карл: Да успакойся ты, чувак. Дерьмо. Тенпенни: Осторожней с головой. (Карл ударяется головой об машину) Тенпенни: Ох! Мой косяк. (Пуласки смеётся) Пуласки (кричит водителю такси): Убирайся отсюда, ублюдок! (нормальным голосом): Тупой мексиканец. (смотрит на Эрнандеса): Ох, эй, извини. Карл: Мой чемодан. Эй, мужик, мой чемодан! (Полицейская машина с Карлом и копами разьезжает по Джефферсону) Тенпенни: Как ты, Карл? Как твоя замечательная семья? Карл: Я приехал на похороны своей мамы. Ты знаешь об этом. Тенпенни: Да, внаверное. Так чем ты сейчас занимаешься, Карл? Карл: Ничем. Я теперь живу в Либерти-Сити. Я чист. Всё законно. Тенпенни: Нет, ты никогда не был чист, Карл. (Пуласки достаёт пистолет) Пуласки: Так, что тут у нас? Тенпенни: Это оружие, офицер Пуласки, которое использовалось для убийства офицера полиции примерно десять минут тому назад. Офицер Пенделбьюри. Хороший был человек, хочу сказать. Ты работаешь быстро, ниггер. Карл: Ты ведь знаешь, что я только что с самолёта. Пуласки: И это хорошо, что мы нашли тебя и орудие убийства. Карл: Это не мой пистолет. Тенпенни: Не ***ди мне, Карл. Пуласки: Да, не ***ди, Карл. Карл: Что вам, ***ть, от меня надо? Тенпенни: Когда нам что-либо от тебя понадобится, мы найдем тебя. А пока, постарайся больше не убивать органов правопорядка. (смеётся) Карл: Вы не можете оставить меня здесь. Это территория БАЛЛАС. Тенпенни: Я думал ты теперь чист, Карл. Разве не так? Пуласки (по служебному радио): Это машина 58… Тенпенни: Увидимся, Карл. (смеётся) (Карла выбрасывают из полицейской машины) Пуласки (по служебному радио): ЧТО? Офицер Пенделбьюри убит? Мы сейчас же будем. (Полицейская машина скрывается за углом) Карл (сам себе): Ох чёрт, ну вот опять. Худшее место на Земле. Территория Роллин Хайтс Баллас. Хотя я не был частью Гроув-Стрит уже пять лет, но Баллас вряд ли захотят отвязаться. (Карл приезжает на Гроув-стрит) Карл (сам себе): Гроув-стрит. Дом. Если бы это всё было до того, как я намутил здесь дел. Оригинальный текст (Карл кладёт свой чемодан на конвеер в Международном аэропорту им. Фрэнсиса, Либерти-Сити) Carl Johnson: After five years on the East Coast, it was time to go home. (Карл прибывает в Международный аэропорт Лос-Сантоса; у него звонит телефон) Carl (по телефону): 'Sup? Sean «Sweet» Johnson (по телефону): Carl, it’s Sweet. Carl (по телефону): Wassup, Sweet, what you want? Sweet (по телефону): It’s Moms… She’s dead, bro. (Карл берёт такси, которое позже останавливает полицейская машина) Officer Frank Tenpenny: Passenger. Show us your hands. (Карл выходит из такси и медленно шагает назад спиной к полицейским) Tenpenny: Stop. Get down on your knees. Now down on your stomach. (Карл выполняет приказы Тенпенни) Tenpenny: There you go. I’ll take that, Hernandez. (Офицер Эрнандес отдаёт деньги Карла Тенпенни) Carl: Hey, that’s my paper, man. That’s money. Tenpenny: This is drug money. Carl: My money, man. Officer Eddie Pulaski: Hey, don’t worry about it, I’ll fill it out later. Tenpenny: Welcome home, Carl. Glad to be back? You haven’t forgotten about us, have you boy? Carl: Hell no, officer Tenpenny. I was just wondering what took y’all so long. Tenpenny: Get in the car. (Эрнандес и Пуласки берут Карла, чтобы посадить на заднее сиденье полицейской машины) Carl: Ease up, man. Damn. Tenpenny: Watch your head. (Карл ударяется головой об машину) Tenpenny: Oh! My bad. (Пуласки смеётся) Pulaski (кричит водителю такси): Get outta here, you greaseball bastard! (нормальным голосом): Stupid Mexican. (смотрит на Эрнандеса): Oh, hey, sorry. Carl: My bag. Hey, man, my bag! (Полицейская машина с Карлом и копами разьезжает по Джефферсону) Tenpenny: How you been, Carl? How’s your wonderful family? Carl: I’m here to bury my Moms. You know that. Tenpenny: Yeah, I guess I do. So what else you got shakin' Carl? Carl: Nothing. I live in Liberty City now. I’m clean. Legit. Tenpenny: No, you ain’t never been clean, Carl. (Пуласки достаёт пистолет) Pulaski: Well, what’ve we got here? Tenpenny: This is a weapon, officer Pulaski, that was used to gun down a police officer not ten minutes ago. Officer Pendelbury. A fine man, I might add. You work fast, nigga. Carl: You know I just got off the plane. Pulaski: It’s a good thing we found you and retrieved the murder weapon. Carl: That ain’t my gun. Tenpenny: Don’t bullshit me, Carl. Pulaski: Yeah, don’t bullshit him, Carl. Carl: What the fuck you want from me this time? Tenpenny: When we want you, we’ll find you. In the meantime, try not to gun down any more officers of the law. (смеётся) Carl: You can’t leave me here. It’s Ballas' country. Tenpenny: I thought you said you was innocent, Carl? That you don’t bang? Pulaski (по служебному радио): This is car 58… Tenpenny: See you around, like a donut, Carl. (смеётся) (Карла выбрасывают из полицейской машины) Pulaski (по служебному радио): WHAT? Officer Pendelbury’s down? We’ll be right over. (Полицейская машина скрывается за углом) Carl (сам себе): Ah shit, here we go again. Worst place in the world. Rollin Heights Balla country. I ain’t represented Grove Street in five years, but the Ballas won’t give a shit. (Карл приезжает на Гроув-стрит) Carl (сам себе): Grove Street — Home. At least it was before I fucked everything up. Категория:Сценарии миссий Категория:Сценарии миссий GTA San Andreas